This invention relates the field of zeolites. In particular, it relates to a new composite of silane and zeolite which exhibits properties making it a valuable detergent component. The reactions of anhydrous zeolites with silanes have been studied by McAteer and Rooney, "Proceedings of the Third International Conference on Molecular Sieves", J. B. Unterhoeven, Editor, Zurich, Sept. 3 -7, 1973, pages 258-265, and Barrer, Jenkens and Peeters; "Molecular Sieves II", J. R. Katzer, Editor; "ACS Symposium Series", pages 258-270. These studies were carried out on molecular sieves activated by fully dehydrating the materials at highly elevated temperatures. It was found that the sodium form of the molecular sieve did not react strongly with silanes to produce composite products. A number of the properties of zeolite in the hydrogen form which did form some bonds with silanes were drastically altered.
German Patent Application, DT No. 2,510,741 and DT No. 2,510,742, teach that zeolites can be modified by mixing them with solutions of phosphate and tartrate, drying and grinding. Such treatment is required by some zeolites to enhance performance in detergent formulations. It is not surprising that the zeolites capacity to inactivate hard water ions should be improved since the materials employed to coat them are essentially sequestering agents.
It is an object of this invention to provide hydrophilic, silane-zeolite composites and a process for preparing them. It is a further object of this invention that the zeolite be in the sodium form and that the composite product be suitable for inclusion in detergent formulations.